OS- The wedding dress
by HysGreed
Summary: Ils étaient morts. Tous. Il ne restait plus que lui et Eren. En rentrant au manoir, ils se donnèrent un objectif ; Vider les chambres de leurs anciens compagnons pour remettre leurs affaires à leur famille. Lui, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Eren qui lui, n'arrivait pas à cacher sa tristesse... Et la découverte de certains objets n'aidera pas...


**ONE-SHOT : WEDDING DRESS**

* * *

 _\- Eren, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider. Après tout tu ne-_

 _\- S'il vous plaît Caporal. Vous n'êtes pas le seul a porter des regrets quant à leur mort... Laissez-moi vous aider._

Le caporal reprit sa marche, plus silencieux que jamais. Les couloirs jadis si bruyants, ampli de gamineries et de chahuts étaient désormais vides de quelconque nuisance. C'était de sa faute. Il pressa un peu plus le pas, Eren le suivant. Le pauvre gamin... Il savait exactement ce qu'il vivait. Ce n'était pas sa première fois après tout. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et la vision du jeune l'affligeait. Il devenait comme lui. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante et ses yeux habituellement si lumineux étaient devenus ternes, vidés d'émotions. Il était brisé et surement à jamais. Ils arrivèrent assez vite au troisième étage, celui de son escouade. Tout. Était. Beaucoup. Trop. Calme.

 _\- Caporal..._

 _\- Commences par la chambre d'Erd. Je m'occupe de celle d'Auruo et Gunther. Si j'ai le temps je ferais celle de-_

 _\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi dé-,_ sa voix se cassa et il essaya de garder contenance _, laissez-moi **nettoyer** la chambre de Petra..._

 _\- Perds cette fichue habitude de me couper, Gamin._

Eren le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas méchant. Le caporal avait juste sa manière de gérer les choses autrement que lui, voilà tout. Il soupira pour se donner du courage et s'engouffra dans la chambre la plus au fond, celle d'Erd. Sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, aucun objet superflu ne traînait. Sur la table de chevet il trouva un cadre de photo vide, et Eren ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Peut-être avait-il prit la photo sur lui pour garder l'être cher partout où il allait? Erd était quelqu'un de très secret malgré sa facilité à aller vers les autres. Cette simple pensée lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là, qu'il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Il méritait du respect. Il se passa une main sur son visage, et se dirigea vers le lit. Couettes, oreillers, draps... Il devait tout enlever. Il posa tout dans un coin, parfaitement pliés. Vider l'armoire avait été assez rapide. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum. Dans chacune des vestes il avait trouvé des photos; Sa femme. Sa gorge se noua et il dû retenir un sanglot. Il avait brisé sa vie. A cause de lui, à cause de son choix, elle ne verrait plus jamais l'homme qui la chérissait le plus au monde.

 _\- Tu peux pleurer Eren, c'était tes coéquipiers._

 _\- C'est dur Caporal. Je m'en veux tellement. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai fais le mauvais choix..._

Le caporal Levi se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et frotta les cheveux d'Eren avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ces paroles... Il aurait dû les taire. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel. Non.. Il avait bien fait. La vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux, surtout la leur. Il frotta une dernière fois les cheveux du garçon, s'attarda sur son visage et fit demi-tour pour continuer sa tache. Eren resta planté dans cette chambre si froide pendant encore quelques instants puis se décida d'aller chercher des cartons pour ranger convenablement les affaires des défunts. Il n'en fallu qu'un pour le blond. Et encore, il n'était pas plein.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Petra, le jolie petite rousse toujours prête à tout pour le faire sourire. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-même et il ne chercha pas à les retenir. En passant devant la chambre d'Auruo, il remarqua que son caporal avait bientôt fini. Il avait été vite pour faire les deux chambres. Ou alors, c'est lui qui avait été trop lent. C'était surement ça. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une odeur de vanille vînt lui chatouiller les narines et il sourit. Il sourit car c'était comme si elle était toujours en vie, toujours là, à leurs côtés. Sa chambre était un peu plus grande que celle de son camarade et décorée avec soin. Il y avait des photos un peu partout accrochées au mur. Une plus grande que les autres attira son attention; C'était elle, au côté du caporal chef. C'était lui qu'il lui avait offerte, il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune photo de l'homme qu'elle admirait, aimait, alors il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait prit cher de la part du caporal, mais ça en valait la peine. Il la décrocha, et fit de même pour les autres. Sa famille, ses amis, eux... Ils étaient tous présents sur ces clichés. Il les rangea dans l'ordre chronologique, s'aidant des dates notées au dos des photographies. Il les posa sur la petite table de chevet et fit les mêmes actions que pour la chambre d'Erd. C'était incroyable le nombre de vêtements qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle lui avait expliqué, un jour, qu'elle adorait prendre soin d'elle. Que ses journées de repos lui permettaient de se sentir femme et non plus une simple soldate. Petra était magnifique, de son point de vue, et ses vêtements n'étaient que de simples détails. Mais elle aimait ça alors soit. Il lui fallu pas moins de trois cartons pour tous les caser et il s'imaginait déjà le soupir blasé de son caporal à la vue de tout ça. Au moment de refermer la porte, un petit bouton posé négligemment en dessous du lit capta son attention. Il reposa le carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et s'avança vers le petit objet. Il dû se pencher pour l'attraper et sa main heurta quelque chose de dur. Il le fit glisser sur le parquet, et bon sang que c'était lourd, et observa l'objet inconnu. Une énorme valise. Il la regarda, mémorisant chaque petits détails et la voix de son caporal le ramena sur terre. Il avait fini avec les chambres.

 _\- Ouvres-là._

 _\- On pourrait simplement.._

 _\- Ouvres-là. C'est un ordre._

A contre cœur, Eren l'ouvrit. Cette valise toute craquelée, ancienne, renfermée un énorme tissus blanc. Le plus jeune regarda son Caporal, l'air alarmé. Celui-ci lui intima de continuer. Il l'étala sur le lit et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une robe de mariée. Petra confectionnait sa robe. Il sentit l'air lui manquait, des hoquets de sanglots se firent entendre dans la pièce, les siens. Il attrapa la robe, la serra fort dans ses bras et pleura. Il s'excusa auprès de son caporal, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.. Il ne comptait pas. Il entendit les pas du caporal et soudain il sentit une vive douleur sur sa joue gauche. Il venait de se faire gifler. Honteux, il n'osa pas le regarder et fixa la valise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de disparaître.

 _\- Ça suffit. Arrêtes tes gamineries. Arrêtes de t'excuser. Ce n'est qu'une fichue robe Eren. Petra n'avait personne dans sa vie._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ces mots. Le caporal... Il se mentait à lui-même. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il faisait partie de la vie de la petite rousse. Qu'il était son étoile. Il leva son regard vers l'homme et remarqua son air triste. Il lutait pour ne pas souffrir. C'était courageux. Eren ne pouvait en dire autant. Il n'était qu'un gosse immature ne sachant toujours pas gérer ses émotions. Il devait être pitoyable.

 _\- Cette robe, elle voulait l'utiliser pour son mariage. Notre mariage._ Il s'essaya au côté d'Eren et fixa un point invisible devant lui. _Mais il n'aurait jamais eu lieu. T'entends Eren? Elle n'aurait jamais été ma femme. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me lier à quelqu'un alors que la mort est à nos trousses. Elle le savait. Alors ne t'en veux pas. Je ne l'aimais pas comme elle l'espérait. Cette robe... Cette robe était juste un moyen de s'accrocher à son rêve de petite fille. Elle n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Regardes-moi bien Eren. Elle n'a aucune valeur._

 _\- Caporal... Comment faite-vous? Comment faites-vous pour repousser vos sentiments à ce point?_

 _\- Mets-toi une chose en tête Eren. Chaque personne que tu rencontres est destinée à mourir. Encore plus les personnes du bataillon. Mon escouade, je savais qu'ils allaient mourir. Comme tous. Je les estimais, je les appréciais, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé quelconque futur pour eux. Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Ils le savaient, tous. La femme d'Erd... Il lui offrait son salaire complet pour lui assurer un avenir convenable. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas partit du sien. Gunther... Il a offert du mieux qu'il ait pu une vie parfaite à ses parents. Il aidait même Petra dans sa couture, j'ai trouvé les patrons de cette fichue robe. Auruo, lui, n'avait rien. Il avait Petra et savait que chaque jour passait avec elle était une bénédiction. Petra quant à elle... Elle était spéciale. Elle voyait l'avenir. Elle se l'imaginait. Un mariage, des enfants, des petits-enfants. C'était sa façon de tenir le coup. Elle s'imaginait une vie saine pour se battre contre ces infamies. Maintenant, elle pourra y avoir accès de là où elle est. Elle le mérite. Ils méritent tous une vie tranquille,_ il posa enfin ses yeux sur Eren qui était une nouvelle fois en pleure _, ton choix n'était pas mauvais. Ils ont vu leur mort arriver, ils ont pu se préparer. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à regretter. De plus, ils n'ont pas finit bouffé par ses foutus titans. Ils n'ont pas souffert. Ils ont été chanceux Eren._

Eren remerciait intérieurement son caporal d'essayer de lui remonter le moral mais ce qu'il disait... Il trouvait ça tellement triste. Il se leva, remit la robe de mariée dans la valise et la mit avec les cartons. Il se tourna vers son caporal, et fit le salut militaire. Poing sur le cœur, il regarda son caporal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi ce gosse le regardait avec une telle détermination alors que ses joues baignaient encore dans les larmes? Pourquoi, comment faisait-il pour afficher de telles émotions contradictoires?

 _\- S'il vous plaît Caporal, envisagez un futur. Je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous en ayez un. Je mourrais pour ça. Alors rêvez. Rêvez d'un quelconque bonheur. Je vous en supplie._

Levi se leva, le regard neutre. Il enjamba la distance d'un pas rapide et Eren vit le coup arriver. Il n'eut pas vraiment mal. Il s'y attendait. Le caporal le releva par le col et le serra contre lui. Il était tellement antinomique... Eren ne savait pas quoi penser. Il sentit le souffle de l'homme contre son oreille. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Le caporal lui murmura quelque chose et il rougit de plaisir. Il sentit une tape sur son crane puis il se retrouva seul. Alors que son caporal descendait les escaliers avec deux-trois cartons dans les bras, Eren s'avança vers celui-ci prit la parole du haut de la rambarde;

 _\- Je suis peut-être un idiot Caporal, mais vous n'avez pas dis non!_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura plu. Si vous laissez une review, je vous répondrais par MP! Si vous êtes anonyme alors... J'essaierai de vous répondre sur cette page, en l'actualisant. Passez une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée.**

 **HysGreed.**

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **Nekoko 3 : Merci beaucoup ! Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer! Oh.. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé! Je ne pense pas connaître cette chanson (je ne suis pas très sûre pour le coup!) j'irai l'écouter plus tard! Contente que tu sois à nouveau de bonne humeur! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
